Hinata I'm your greatest fan!
by kittycatloveshinata
Summary: how Sasuke became Hinatas greatest fan!


_hi i'm kittycat and this is my first story so i hope you enjoy it please r&r._

_i do not own naruto or this song._

_**kittycatloveshinata**__kittycatloveshinata__kittycatloveshinata_

_My name is Sasuke Uchiha and this is my story of how I became the greatest fan of Hinata Huuga._

_**The strands in your eyes**_

_**That color them wonderful **_

_**Stop me and steal my breathe**_

_**Emeralds from mountains**_

_**Thrust toward the sky**_

_**Never revealing their depth **_

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide **_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

I first met hinata when I was 8. My father had a meeting with Haishi Huuga and I got to tag along. When we got there my father and Haishi went off to discuss things, leaving me to explore the Huuga compound. I walked around for a little bit till I made it to the garden. That's where I first saw her. She was standing by the pond surrounded by white roses. There were strands of hair in her eyes that made her lavender eyes look beautiful. Just looking at her took my breathe away. She was just standing there looking toward the sky. Her eyes showed so much emotions I couldn't read. I guess she sensed my presence cause she said "who are yo-you?" I said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Who are you?" "I'm hi-Hinata Huuga. What a-are you doi-doing here?" "I'm here with my father he had a meeting with Haishi Huuga." that must of satisfied her cause she down next to the pond and looked backed to the sky. I thought that was her sign for me to go. Right before I left she said "Would you li-like to join m-m-me?" I sat down next to her. We sat there staring at the sky for 20 minutes in silents when I asked why she was staring at it. She said "I'm wond-wondering what it'd b-be like to be a bir-bird. To be fre-free to fly where ever I-I-I want to." I was going to ask her what she meant by that, when my father started calling me. I said "I have to go. See you around." she said "re-really!?"

"of coarse goodbye Hinata-hime." she blushed as red as a tomato. "goo-goodbye Sasuke-k-kun."

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips**_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide **_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**8 years later**_

Its been eight years since I first met Hinata. She and I have been best friends ever since, but secretly I'm hopelessly in love with her. The problem is she only has eyes for that blonde idiot Naruto Uzumaki. What she sees in him I'll never know. I only wish she'd look at me like that one day. So here I am walking home alone in the rain. To an empty house, cause my psycho uncle killed everybody in my family. But he's in jail so he's getting what he deserves. When I got to my house, I see someone on my doorstep. I thought maybe it was another fan girl, when I realized it was Hinata. She looked up and I could tell she'd been crying. So I run to her and she ran to me. I carry her inside while she cries on my shoulder say why over and over.

I lay us down on my bed and cover her up so she don't get sick. I ask her why she's crying, although I already know it has something to do with the dobe. She tells me that the blonde dobe and that pink haired slut of our school got together. Then she says "Why di-did I think he-he'd ever want ugly old me-me. No one wou-would ever lo-love me!" I couldn't take it any more and told her everything, " I love you. I always have ever since I met you when we were little. I've just been waiting for you to notice." I look into her eyes and see confusion like she doesn't believe me, then shock when she realizes I meant what I said. But then I see something else in her eyes I don't understand, when she said "I love you too sas-sasuke-kun. I just didn't want to ruin our frien-friendship." I was about to say it wouldn't ruin it, when I felt her soft lips on mine. I kiss her back, I lick her bottom lip asking for entrance. She shyly opens her mouth, I put my tongue in deepening the kiss. We kiss for what seems like forever, neither of us wanting it to end. But it does cause we both need air. We're panting cause we've been kissing. When I lean into her ear and say "Please be mine Hinata-hime." "I always have been." I kiss her again but this time its different, more needy. We both know whats about to happen so I ask "Are you sure?" " I love you Sasuke Uchiha and I want you now and forever." not one stutter so I know she's sure. That night I made her mine. I showed her how much I really love her and she showed me. I put my heart on the line that night, I'm just happy it wasn't broken.

_**And rain fall angry on the tin roof**_

_**As we lie awake in my bed**_

_**You're my survival you're my living proof**_

_**My love is alive -- not dead**_

_**Tell me that we belong together**_

_**Dress it up with the trappings of love**_

_**I'll be captivated**_

_**I'll hang from your lips **_

_**Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above**_

_**I'll be your crying shoulder**_

_**I'll be love's suicide **_

_**And I'll be better when I'm older**_

_**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**_

_**2 years later**_

Its been two years since Hinata and I got together, right now we're laying in my bed listening to the rain. Neither of us want to get up, to face reality. Cause reality is that her father won't allow us together, cause I'm a worthless bad boy in his eyes. And for the last two years we're had to sneak around and keep our relationship a secrete. But none of that matters right now as long as I have Hinata in my arms. Hinata saved me for myself when my uncle killed everybody. I was so close to killing myself. I thought I lost everybody I've ever loved. I was about to slit my wrist when Hinata came in and stopped me. She held me and told me that if I killed myself it would hurt her so bad. It was then I realized I didn't lose everybody I love, I still had one person left. So I can't imagine not having Hinata in my life. Hinata starts to get up to leave, when I pull back down to kiss her. I tell her I love her and she tells me we belong together, and will be together forever no matter what. She leaves after that and I go to sleep. I hadn't heard from her in over a week., I was starting to worry. When I got a letter in the mail from her cousin Neji Huuga. It said that her father found out everything from that pink haired whore Sakura, cause she was jealous of what they had. She want to ruin it so told Hinata's father everything she knew and made stuff up. So he sent her away somewhere far away from Sasuke. He said her father said he wasn't going to let some low life scum marry his heir. Neji also said he can't tell him where she is or he won't be able to see her any more. So the least he could do is send him a letter telling him what happened. I knew right there I had to become a man her father thought was worthy of her. I just pray she'd wait for me.

**And I've dropped out **

**I've burned up**

**I've fought my way back from the dead**

**I've tuned in, turned on**

**Remember the things that you said**

**I'll be your crying shoulder **

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your…**

**I'll be your crying shoulder **

**I'll be love's suicide**

**I'll be better when I'm older**

**I'll be the greatest fan of your life**

**5 years later**

I went to college to get my business degree and I took over my family's business the Uchiha corp. a lot of people didn't like me at first even tried to stop me from taking over. I almost quit a couple of things, but then I remember things that she said or did to keep me from quitting school and it kept me going. I had to keep going if I ever wanted to see her again. So I fought back and eventually won, some didn't like me but they respected me and followed me loyally. Once I finally got to the top, I found out stuff about Hinata. Her father had sent her to America to study to one day take over Huuga Corp. But apparently she didn't just do that, she took over sooner than he thought. She had him fired and kicked out of the business world. When I found that out I became a big fan of her business skills. And finally when I was ready to try and get her back, I got an invitation to celebrate her engagement to a Gaara no Sabaku. I was heart broken. I fought so hard to get her back just to lose her to another man. I went even though my heart was breaking. It wouldn't be very business like if didn't go just cause my heart was broken. I worked too hard to lose everything to weak emotion. So I went in my best suit deter mend to act as if I didn't even remember her. But the moment I saw her in the garden alone looking up at the night sky like when I first met her. I feel in love with her all over again. She was in a beautiful dark blue dress, her hair had grown since I'd last seen her. Her hair was all the way to her waist. To put it simply with the full moon shining down on her, she looked like a goddess. She must of sensed me cause she said "Who are you?" in such a cold strict voice, that it made me second guess if this really was my Hinata. I said "I'm Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha Corp. I was invited to your engagement party." she flinched when I said engagement. She said "Didn't you see the sign. It said entrance to the garden." I guess she doesn't remember me. Who was I kidding, what made me think she'd still be pining after me all this time, like I was her. I said "I'm sorry. I didn't see it. I'll leave you alone now. Congratulations on your engagement by the way." right before I was going to leave she said "Would you like to join me?" I hesitated for a moment but sat down next to her on the marble bench. We stared at the night sky for 10 minutes when I ask why she was staring at the sky. She laughed. It was like and angel singing, so light and beautiful. She said "You never change Sasuke-san. Always impatient." her voice had softened from before sounding more like the old Hinata. I said "So you do remember me." "How can I forget the man I fell in love with?" "If you love me then why are you marrying that asshole?!" "Watch it! Don't talk about him like that, you don't even know Gaara-sama. Plus its none of your business why I'm marrying him. You can't just show up after 5 years and expect me to explain myself to you!" her voice was so cold, it froze my heart and shattered it. I was so hurt and angry, I said "Your right, it has been 5 years so you don't have to explain to the man who loves you more than anyone why your marrying another man!" I stood up and started leaving, when she said " I wish I was a bird so I could be free to do what I want." I turned around only to find her lips on mine. It still sent chills down my body, but I pulled away she said "Won't you be my wings?" "What about Gaara?" she started to cry into my shoulder "I don't love him and he doesn't love me. We're only getting married for our companies to bring them together. I love you Sasuke-kun. I always have but I waited so long for you. I tried to be strong and I worked so hard, but you never came." she cried. "I was working hard too so I'd be worthy of you. I'm sorry it took so long. I guess I took too long." she looked me in the eyes and said "You idiot. You've always been worthy, I'm the one who wasn't worthy." "God I love you Hinata-hime. You don't know how much I've missed you." "I can cause I've missed you too, but Sasuke-kun what about Gaara-sama and the marriage?" "You'll just have to brake it off, you said you don't love him and he doesn't love you right?" "Sasuke-kun it isn't that easy my company wants me to get married and they want a merger with a powerful company." "Then I have an idea." "What is it?" I got down on one knee and said "I don't have a ring right now but Hinata Huuga will you marry me and be Hinata Uchiha my wife. I promise I'll try and make you happy and take care of you, that's all I ever wanted." she started crying again but this time tears of joy, she said "Of course I will Sasuke-kun. You already do make me happy. You always have." I got up and kissed her. She said "I love you and I told you we belong together, now we will always be together." "Hinata-hime I love you too and I'm the greatest fan of your life. Thank you for being born and choosing me." "thank you for giving me wings."

**The greatest fan of your life…**

**Greatest fan of your life**

**_kittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinatakittycatloveshinata_**

**_sorry it took so long. i had this done a long time ago but i wanted to post this on my birthday. so happy birthday to me! and the best gift you can give me is to review! _**


End file.
